


idly waiting

by itenixol



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (Kiyotaka mentions how he could jump from a roof, Angst, Gen, Ishimaru Thinks, Short, after the killing game, he doesn’t actually do it), reference to suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru watches the sunset.
Kudos: 20





	idly waiting

It felt as if he was numb.

Kiyotaka leaned against the railing atop the hospital’s roof, staring out at the warm colored sunset and just letting his mind wander. 

He peered down at the ground below him. The railing held him back from falling over and he couldn’t help but wonder how quick it would take to hit the ground if the railing wasn’t there.

Kiyotaka took a deep breath and gently shut his eyes. He had lost too many people during the killing game. He had lost Mondo. He had lost Chihiro. He had lost his ‘ultimate’. He had lost his courage. He had lost his grip on reality. He had lost who he once was.

He’d lost his friends alongside himself.

Now, he was the equivalent of a hollow shell, disguising himself as somebody he wasn’t. Kiyotaka felt only despair and had to try and pretend like he didn’t. It was tough but it seemed to work for everybody else.

He didn’t have much left now. 

Hot tears rolled off his cheeks, though his expression stayed the same. Lifeless. It was as if he were a walking corpse.

There wasn’t much left from before. 

Kiyotaka stared back down at the ground below him but made no attempt to move. Instead, it felt like his body moved on its own as he gripped onto the railing and lifted his legs over carefully so that he now sat dangerously atop the railing.

Below him was the concrete parking lot. He swung his legs back and forth and embraced the sunlight shining on his face.

He didn’t fall. He took another deep breath and thought about everything that had happened, then everything that is happening now. He knew that he couldn’t get anybody back from the dead, but still he just hoped it was all a nightmare that he’d wake up from.

The tears continued to roll off his cheeks and down onto the hard earth down below. The sky was progressively growing darker by the second. Makoto was probably waiting for him in room 205.

He should go see Makoto. Slowly, he climbed off the railing and headed towards the door downstairs to room 205.

Kiyotaka wondered how long he could pretend to smile for.


End file.
